Otra Continuación de Dummy Twins
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: Esto es otra continuación de lo que pudo haber sucedido despues de que CC abandonó la mansión Sheffield en el episodio "Dummy Twins". Plot original un poco alterado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia me vino a la mente hace ya varias semanas pero por mi lazyness no habia comenzado a escribirla. Sin embargo aqui esta. No soy una escritoria muy buena y aun estoy practicando pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Por favor, lean y envienmen sus reviews. Gracias!**

**Without wax,**

**Laura.**

**Ps: Disculpen los posibles HORRORES ortograficos.  
**

* * *

Niles no podía mas. Era demasiado dolor y su corazón no podía soportarlo mas. De tan solo pensar en lo ocurrido sentía que una parte de el moría.

Mientras hacia su maleta recordó lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos.

_CC camino lentamente frente a el mirando hacia el suelo y con un tono burlón dijo: "Yo, casarme contigo? Por favor, tu no eres mas que una excusa patética de un hombre."_

"_Lo mismo te digo!" Contesto Niles con un tono fuerte y también burlón. Luego, mirándola directamente a los ojos bajó un poco el tono diciendo: "Pero al menos sé cuándo es hora de seguir adelante. Tu vas a pasar el resto de su vida suspirando por un hombre que no te ama, y que está casado con una mujer que tiene la mitad de tu edad."_

_Fran se acerco a el y exclamó con un movimiento de sus brazos un poco dramático: "Oh Niles, por favor no te vayas!"_

_Niles ignorando a Fran continuó su discurso apuntando hacia Maxwell y Fran pero apartando lo menos posible su mirada del rostro de CC. "Mira a tu alrededor. Están casados y están empezando una familia. ¿Dónde vas a estar dentro de diez ... veinte años? Vas a estar diciéndole 'Feliz Navidad' a tus amigos en rehabilitación, y preguntándote lo que podría haber sido."_

_Al terminar de hablar espero por unos momentos a ver si CC tenia algo que decir pero ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieta mirando a la nada. _

"_Me iré a primera hora de la mañana, señor." Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente. Sintió como otro pedazo de su corazón se rompía. El la amaba, la amaba mas de lo que nunca había amado. Todas las mañanas abría los ojos por la sola esperanza de poder verla. Buscaba cualquier excusa barata para pasar por la oficina por la simple razón de hacerle una broma o lanzarle un insulto. Vivía por esos raros momentos en los que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, olvidándose de sus diferencias, como cuando bailaban en alguna ceremonia o algún banquete.

Pero ahora lo había echado todo a perder. Bueno, en realidad no era su culpa que ella fuera bruja orgullosa y fría. El hizo todo lo posible por llamar su atención, ser de su agrado y merecedor de su amor. Incluso produjo su primera obra en Broadway simplemente para ganársela. Pero ella nunca podría ver mas allá de su oficio y estatus/clase social. Para ella el siempre seria un pobre mayordomo y el no podía seguir viviendo así. No podía vivir mas en la misma casa que ella frecuentaba todos los días. No podía soportar tener que verla día a día sabiendo que nunca la podría tener. Sobre todo no podía seguir viviendo con esa humillación.

Si al principio no estaba seguro que su decisión de irse era lo mejor, ahora su mente estaba completamente decidida. No tenia opción alguna, debía irse de la mansión. Por mas que le doliera tener que despedirse de los Sheffield y por mas que los fuera a extrañar nada se comparaba con el sufrimiento que de seguro sentiría si se quedaba allí.

Terminó de empacar su maleta con solo lo necesario para unos días a lo que llegaba a su destino. A donde iría? Aun no lo sabia. Podría regresar con sus padres a Inglaterra, podría ir a visitar alguno de sus familiares en Francia o… no sabia. Solo quería irse lo mas lejos posible. Si el pudiera desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

Antes de acostarse a dormir decidió escribirle una carta a CC, su amor, ya que aunque estaba profundamente herido no podía negar que la amaba mas que a su vida. Le dejaría saber todo el sufrimiento que le había causado por medio de esa carta y se la daría a Maxwell para que se la entregara mas tarde a CC.

Al terminar de escribir la carta exclamó en voz alta: "Supongo que este es el adiós. Nunca podré olvidarte Babs, te amo." Y rozó suavemente sus labios a el sobre donde había guardado la carta como dándole un beso de despedida. Y con esto se acostó a dormir para ser perseguido en sus pesadillas por la risa burlona de esa rubia de ojos azul claro que el tanto amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Por su parte, CC acababa de llegar a su apartamento. No podía creer lo ocurrido esta noche. Recordaba todo con un remolino de sentimientos confusos.

_Ella caminó lentamente frente a Niles mirando hacia el suelo para evitar tener contactos con esos ojos azules y con un tono burlón dijo: "Yo, casarme contigo? Por favor, tu no eres mas que una excusa patética de un hombre."_

"_Lo mismo te digo!" Contesto Niles con un tono fuerte y también burlón. Luego, mirándola directamente al rostro, pero ella aun evitando tener contacto directo con sus ojos, le dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz: "Pero al menos sé cuándo es hora de seguir adelante. Tu vas a pasar el resto de su vida suspirando por un hombre que no te ama, y que está casado con una mujer que tiene la mitad de tu edad."_

_Fran se acercó a Niles y exclamó con un movimiento de sus brazos un poco dramático: "Oh Niles, por favor no te vayas!"_

_CC solo miraba atónita hacia la nada. Niles continuo su discurso apuntando hacia Maxwell y Fran, y CC continuaba tratando de evitar su mirada. "Mira a tu alrededor. Están casados y están empezando una familia. ¿Dónde vas a estar dentro de diez ... veinte años? Vas a estar diciéndole 'Feliz Navidad' a tus amigos en rehabilitación, y preguntándote lo que podría haber sido."_

_Al terminar CC se quedo parada, no podía moverse ni articular palabra alguna. Apenas si podía respirar. Solo miraba directamente frente a ella pero sin ver nada. No sabia que hacer o que debía decir. Todo era cierto._

"_Me iré a primera hora de la mañana, señor." Fue lo ultimo que escuchó a Niles decir antes de que el mismo subiera las escaleras hacia su habitación. _

_Una vez Niles ya no se encontraba cerca CC logro encontrar su voz y dijo: "Oh, Dios mío, él tiene razón. Los mejores años de mi vida se han ido ... y apestaron." Dijo esto como si fuera algo incrédulo. Dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y cogiendo su cartera prosiguió "Siempre me he quedado demasiado tiempo en la feria. Pero esta vez no, tengo que seguir adelante. Maxwell, mi renuncia estará en tu escritorio en la mañana." Y terminado su discurso salio de la mansión cerrando la puerta tras de si sin dar un segundo vistazo atrás. _

Por primera vez en años CC Babcock, 'The Bitch of Broadway' lloró. No entendía porque se sentía así. Había hecho lo correcto, o no? Cualquier persona en su posición habría hecho lo mismo. No podía casarse con Niles. Primero que nada era una idea absurda. No entendía porque Niles quería casarse con ella. Eran enemigos, el no podía albergar otro sentimiento que no fuera odio hacia ella. Segundo, el era solo un mayordomo y ella era una mujer rica, poderosa. Su familia era de las mas ricas en todo New York, tenia un nombre respetado y temido por todos. Su reputación lo era todo. Su vida era como un sueño… o lo era?

Entonces se dio cuenta. Su vida en realidad no era perfecta. Era cierto que tenia dinero, un buen empleo, una excelente reputación… pero se sentía vacía y no entendía por que. Siempre estaba rodeada de personas en las fiestas y tenia muchos contactos, pero se sentía sola.

Se dirigió hacia la barra de licores en su sala y se sirvió un Johnny Walker doble. Estaba dispuesta a borrar todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos de su mente. Tenia que seguir adelante, lo hecho… hecho esta y eso era todo. Al día siguiente renunciaría de Sheffield-Babcock Productions y no volvería a interferir en la vida de Niles. El era un hombre amable, inteligente, cariñoso, todo un caballero y, si se atrevía a reconocer aunque fuera solo en su mente, era un hombre muy apuesto. De seguro conseguiría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Ella no podría hacer feliz a nadie. Ni si quiera su perro, Chester, la quería.

Decidió escribir su carta de renuncia para al día siguiente pasar por la mansión y dejársela a Maxwell en su oficina, tal como se lo había prometido. Termino su trago y su carta de renuncia. Luego se dio una ducha y se acostó en su cama, tratando de encontrar un poco de sueño y descansar. Pero no fue sencillo. Su mente era un enredo de pensamientos y sentimientos, todos dirigidos hacia cierto británico rubio de ojos azules. No entendía porque se sentía como si su corazón estuviera roto. Tenia una confusión total. Ella fue quien dijo que no, verdad? Entonces no había razón para estar sintiéndose así.

Al final logro conciliar el sueño, solo para tener pesadillas en donde caía por un acantilado sin fondo, donde escuchaba una y otra vez la voz de Niles diciendo "Preguntándote lo que podría haber sido."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello!**

Bueno, no creo que nadie lea esta historia en español. Pero como ya la comencé la voy a terminar. Como podrán darse cuenta altere la historia original un poco. Niles y CC no se reconciliaron al fina, por lo tanto Fran y Max no los encontraron juntos en la cama. Por favor, no me vayan a tirar con un zapato o algo así. Tengan un poco de paciencia y esperen hasta el final… aunque aun no se como lo voy a hacer.

Gracias por leer y dejen rebién por favor. ¡Me hacen feliz!

Without wax,  
_Laura._

* * *

Al otro día temprano en la mañana, Niles bajo las escaleras y se encamino hacia la oficina. Estaba tratando de avanzar y despedirse de los Sheffield para poder seguir su propio camino pero al mismo tiempo quería tomarse la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, temiendo el momento en que se separaría para siempre de la familia que el siempre reconoció como suya.

Como se imaginó encontró a Fran y a Maxwell en la oficina. Maxwell estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio mientras Fran, debido a la barriga producida los gemelos, estaba simplemente recostada de la esquina del escritorio. Al oírlo entrar Fran y Max dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta de la oficina, con una mueca de triste en sus rostros.

Para Niles verlos así le rompía el corazón aun mas, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Debía irse a como de lugar. Solo le aguardaba sufrimiento, tristeza y humillación si se quedaba.

Tratando de mantener un tono de voz estable y no acudir a las lagrimas que estaban comenzando a formarse en sus ojos dijo "Señor, creo que es momento de que me vaya. Mi taxi esta afuera esperándome. Vengo a entregarle mi copia de las llaves de la casa y mi carta de renuncia."

Colocó las llaves y la carta sobre el escritorio frente a Maxwell. Max miró lo que se le estaba siendo entregado y luego movió la cabeza para mirar nuevamente hacia su ahora ex-empleado. Como es la naturaleza de Max, y por el hecho de ser un británico reservado, el no era una persona de mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero en este caso su rostro lo defraudo. No podía creer que Niles, a quien consideraba un hermano, se iba a ir y los abandonaría.

"Viejo amigo, ¿porque no nos sentamos y discutimos todas las posibles opciones? De seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo con CC y olvidar todo este asunto"

Al oír ese nombre una mueca de dolor cruzo el rostro de Niles. "Lo siento Señor, pero no es tan sencillo. No hay forma alguna de olvidar lo sucedido. No tengo mas remedio que irme." Y bajo su cara evitando la mirada de a quienes consideraba sus amigos, y mas importante, su familia. No podría aguantar mucho mas.

Fran, que milagrosamente para todo esto se había mantenido lo mas serena posible, no pudo mas. Corrió, tanto como le era posible con los gemelos, hacia Niles y lanzo sus brazos sobre el.

"¡Ohh, Niles, por favor! ¡No te puedes ir, no nos puedes dejar!" Y comenzó a sollozar histéricamente sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Niles la abrazo no pudiendo contener mas sus propias lagrimas. "Señora She…. Fran. Te lo suplico, no hagas esto mas difícil. Si pudiera me quedaría, pero dada la situación yo simplemente no puedo mas. Me rindo. Perdóname por favor, pero tengo que irme."

Maxwell, observando esta triste escena de despedida entre su esposa y su amigo se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a ellos. El tampoco pudo evitar las lagrimas que empezaron a descender suavemente por sus mejillas. Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Niles diciendo "Viejo amigo, tu sabes que eres parte de la familia. Todos en esta casa te amamos y solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Si esta es tu decisión final la respetaremos."

Niles logro soltarse de los brazos de Fran y esta fue a buscar refugio en su esposo. Mirando directamente hacia los ojos de su empleado y amigo dijo "Si Maxwell, es mi decisión final. Lo lamento, no quiero ocasionarles dolor. Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo mucho que los voy a extrañar, pero esto es lo mejor para todos. Créanme."

Fran se despegó de su esposo para mirar a Niles. "En realidad te voy a extrañar espantapájaros." Niles sonrío débilmente al escuchas el apodo que Fran le había puesto cuando por primera vez llego a la mansión. Sacando su pañuelo de la chaqueta se lo tendió a Fran para que se secara las lagrimas.

"Yo a ti también Fran. Pero quien sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a ver." Y diciendo esto le dio un ultimo a brazo a la antigua niñera.

Al apartarse de Fran le tendió su mano a Maxwell para despedirse. Max le dio un apretón de manos y luego, para sorpresa de todos, lo acerco dándole un abrazo fraternal. No hay que decir que Niles estaba mas que asombrado por le gesto que su antiguo jefe había hecho, pero con gusto aceptó y devolvió el abrazo.

"No olvides escribir o llamar de vez en cuando Niles. Y sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros si decides volver." le dijo Maxwell una vez terminado su abrazo.

"Claro Max. Me comunicare con ustedes tanto como se me sea posible." Una vez mas dirigió una mirada melancólica hacia sus amigos y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba apunto de salir recordó la carta que había escrito la noche anterior. Volteándose saco el sobre que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Maxwell. "Casi se me olvidaba señor, ¿pero seria tan amable de entregarle esto a la señorita Babcock? Se lo agradecería mucho."

Max lo miro con tristeza, pero accedió a entregar la carta. Niles nuevamente se dirigió hacia la puerta con Fran y Max siguiéndolo de cerca. Fue hasta el recibidor de la casa donde ya estaban sus maletas esperándolo. Agradeció el hecho de que los niños no se encontraban en casa hoy; Seria mucho mas complicado tener que despedirse de ellos.

Recogió sus maletas del suelo y dio una ultima ojeada a su alrededor, tratando de mantener en su mente la imagen de este, su hogar, lo mas claramente posible. Se voltio hacia Fran y Max por ultima vez. "Nos veremos luego, espero. Despídanse de los niños por mi." Ambos Fran y Max asintieron con la cabeza, incapaces de producir sonido alguno a causa del nudo que se les había formado en la garganta por todo el sentimiento que les producía la despedida del antiguo mayordomo.

Niles les dedico una sonrisa algo triste y se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa. Colocó sus maletas dentro del taxi y se sentó en la parte trasera del mismo. Se quedó observando la mansión mientras el taxi se iba alejando cada vez mas, hasta que ya no era posible distinguir la mansión. Mientras se ajustaba en el asiento trasero y dirigía su mirada hacia delante la imagen de CC Babcock se formo en su mente y permitió una ultima lagrima rodar por su mejilla.

* * *

**¿Qué creen? ¿No tan horrible o simplemente desastroso? De cualquier forma, déjenme su comentario y opinión en un rebién. El próximo capitulo contendrá cuando CC entrega su carta de renuncia y Maxwell le entrega la carta escrita por Niles, so manténganse pendiente.**

Mil gracias,  
_Laura. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello!  
**

**Aquí les hago entrega del capitulo numero cuatro! Espero que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar un review… Aunque, hasta ahora, no he tenido ni uno… *sigh***

Without wax,  
_Laura._

Nota del Autor: Nada me pertenece. Solo tome los personajes prestados para divertirme un ratito. Prometo devolverlos cuando termine mi historia. La parte de la carta de Niles fue inspirada por la canción "Tu Cárcel" de Los Enanitos Verdes.  


* * *

Solo había transcurrido apenas media hora desde que Niles había salido de la mansión Sheffield en camino a su nuevo destino cuando Maxwell y Fran escucharon a alguien abrir la puerta delantera de la casa. Ilusionados, pensando que talvez su amigo había decidido quedarse, ambos fueron hasta el vestíbulo de la casa a toda prisa. Sin embargo, al llegar no se encontraron con el antiguo mayordomo, si no con la Señorita Babcock .

Inmediatamente que Fran vio a la rubia su cara se transformo, mostrando una mueca de odio puro. Normalmente Fran trataba de llevarse con todos y mostrarse siempre simpática, pero eso no aplicaba al caso de CC Babcock. Por culpa de ella su mejor amigo se había ido de la casa y los había abandonado posiblemente para siempre. Por fin comprendió por que la gente sentía tanta antipatía hacia ella… su titulo de la "Bitch de Broadway" estaba bien merecido. Fran entonces dio media vuelta y se encamino rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Por otro lado, aunque también estaba un poco molesto con ella por lo sucedido con Niles, Maxwell entendía que ambos eran culpables y no estaba dispuesto a unirse a ninguno de los dos bandos. El problema era de Niles y CC, no lo incumbía a el.

A CC no se le paso la mirada mortal que Fran lanzó hacia ella antes de irse, pero no hizo nada mas que bajar la mirada al suelo abochornada. Ella creía que se merecía todo el odio de la antigua niñera y de la humanidad entera. En realidad era una horrible mujer por tratar a Niles de tal manera, tenia que aceptarlo.

CC se sentía horrible. Ese sentimiento de culpa que residía en ella en ese momento era abarcador. Aunque nadie lo creyera, también se sentía adolorida. CC Babcock podría ser fría, egoísta, una completa bruja, pero seguía siendo un ser humano y muy adentro de su ser, tal vez a una profundidad casi inalcanzable, tenia sentimientos.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Fran había salido de la sala, subió la cabeza para mirar a Maxwell. El estaba parado frente a ella con una expresión de dolor en la cara, lo cual solo ayudo a que CC se sintiera mas culpable todavía.

Maxwell se percato que, a pesar de aparentar estar bien, en los ojos de CC se podía distinguir el dolor y tristeza que sentía. Con unos pasos lentos se acerco a ella diciéndole "CC, por que no pasamos a la oficina para charlar."

Incapaz de hablar por el momento, CC solo asintió y siguió a Max hasta la oficina. Una vez allí, Maxwell se dirigió hacia su silla frente al escritorio mientras CC, en vez de ocupar su lugar en el sillón verde, se quedo de pie frente a el.

Max, una vez sentado, la miro nuevamente. "Porque no tomas asiento CC?" dijo señalando hacia el sillón verde.

"No creo Maxwell, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo he venido a entregar mi renuncia y luego me iré." dijo ella con su mirada hacia el suelo. Era raro ver a CC tan tímida y reservada. Del la pareja de negocio ella era quien mas sobresalía, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a enfrentar nuevos retos y siempre lograba conseguir lo que quería.

Maxwell la observo nuevamente. Suspirando, bajo la cabeza un poco y se frotó la sien. "CC, entiendo que lo ocurrido anoche fue… difícil, fuerte. Pero no hay razón por la que debas renunciar. Tu no has sido nada mas que una excelente socia en Sheffield- Babcock Productions. Seguramente podemos llegar a un acuerdo y conseguir que permanezcas en el negocio."

CC levanto la cabeza del suelo para mirar hacia Max. Sentía como las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, pero las aguanto. Tenia que mantener una pose estable, digna de una Babcock. Después de todo su madre se lo había dicho millones de veces: Los Babcock no lloran.

"Lo siento Maxwell, pero me tengo que ir. Ayer me di cuenta que siempre me he quedado demasiado tiempo en la feria. Es momento de seguir mi propio camino, de seguir adelante." Y con esto saco un sobre de su cartera y se lo entrego a Maxwell. "Esta es mi carta de renuncia. Ahora me tengo que ir." Su voz se quebró un poco ocasionando que lo que dijo a continuación no fuera mas que un susurro: "Lamento todo lo ocurrido Maxwell."

Max aceptó la carta y la colocó en el escritorio. En apenas unas horas sus dos empleados habían renunciado, y ambos se veían destrozados. Le rompía el corazón verlos así. Claro, era su deber mantener una cara serena al enfrentarse a toda esta situación.

"Lamento mucho no poder convencerte de quedarte con nosotros CC. Realmente harás falta para el negocio… y también para mi. No solo fuiste mi socia CC, sino que también una muy buena amiga. Espero que sepas eso."

CC nunca había escuchado a Max siendo tan cordial y amable hacia ella. Nunca la trataba como nada mas que una compañera de trabajo. Al escucharlo hablar esas palabras, la barrera que había creado para mantener su compostura frente a el se derrumbó y no pudo evitar las lagrimas que empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Max se levantó de la silla, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a CC. Ella, vacilantemente, lo aceptó y se secó las lagrimas con el. Una vez secadas sus lagrimas se lo iba a devolver a Max, pero este con un gesto de sus manos le indicó que se lo quedara.

"Gracias Max, y discúlpame nuevamente pero creo que ya me debo ir." Se voltio y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la mano de Maxwell sobre su hombro la detuvo. Giro suavemente hacia el, interrogándole con su mirada a que se debía tal gesto.

"Antes de que te vayas CC, Niles…" Se interrumpió un momento al notar la repentina mueca de dolor que cruzo por el rostro de su ahora ex-socia. Sin embargo decidió proseguir. "… Niles, me pidió que te entregara este sobre cuando te viera." Saco el sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrego, tal como le había prometido a Niles que lo haría.

CC lo miro desconcertada, y cuidadosamente cogió el sobre que se le estaba siendo entregado. Miró a Max, quien le contestó la pregunta que no había sido expresada en voz alta.

"No se de que se trata, yo no la he leído ni lo pienso hacer. El me pidió que te la entregara directamente a ti, y eso es lo que he hecho. Puedes quedarte a leerla aquí, si así lo deseas. Yo iré a la cocina para darle un vistazo a Fran." Y con esto ultimo salio de la oficina dejando a CC sola para que tuviera privacidad al leer la carta.

CC se dirigió hacia el sillón verde y se sentó, temerosa por lo que la carta pudiera contener. Sin embargo decidió acabar con todo ese asunto lo mas rápido posible y, con mucho cuidado, abrió la carta.

Al comenzar a leer la letra pulcra de Niles, no pudo evitar las lagrimas que se derramaban libremente por sus mejillas.

En la cara estaba escrito:

_Querida CC,_

_Suena tan raro dirigirme hacia ti por tu primer nombre, y no por tu apellido como he hecho en estos últimos quince o veinte años. Si estas leyendo esta carta, significa que ya me he ido de la mansión. _

_Primero que nada deseo disculparme por la incomoda situación a la que te coloque la noche anterior. Se que estuvo mal de mi parte proponerte matrimonio cuando ni siquiera tenemos una relación de cordialidad. No se que me sucedió… bueno, si lo se. Estoy enamorado de ti CC, y no lo puedo ocultar mas. Estoy harto de negarlo, no solo a los demás, si no a mi mismo. Se que durante todos estos años hemos intercambiado insultos y jugado bromas el uno con el otro, a veces incluso llegábamos a ser muy crueles. Pero todo esto fue una farsa, una forma de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. _

_Pero después de lo de anoche me he dado cuenta que, obviamente, tu no sientes lo mismo hacia mi. Y a causa de esto he decidido marcharme. No puedo quedarme en esta casa, tener que verte todos los días sabiendo que jamás te tendré. Viendo como sales a tus citas con esos hombres, los posibles candidatos a ser el futuro Señor Babcock, mientras la envidia me corroe. Y sobre todo, no puedo seguir con este humillación que siento. No puedo mas… me doy por vencido._

_Yo te amo, CC Babcock, mas de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero tu solo me vez como un simple sirviente, no un hombre con sentimientos. Tu vanidad no te deja entender que en la pobreza se sabe querer. Saber que piensas así me mata, me quiebra el corazón. Solo quiero llorar, desaparecer de este planeta y no volver a ver la luz del día. _

_A pesar de todo, ahora que me he quedado sin ti lo mas que me duele es todo lo que tu vas a sufrir. No lo que me suceda a mi, si no lo que te vaya a suceder a ti. Recuerda CC, nadie es perfecto en este mundo. Aunque alguien sea hermoso, y tenga una cuenta de banco que sobre pasa los ocho dígitos, sigue siendo un ser humano. Estoy seguro de que sin mi tendrás miles de cosas mejores, pero todas materiales. Nunca encontraras un amor mas sincero que este que yo siento por ti. Pero ya lo que pasó… pasó. Tendrás que olvidarte de mi, de la misma forma que yo tendré que olvidarme de ti y de todas las cosas que dejo atrás. De seguro encontraras muchas aventuras querida, pero te darás cuenta que ese mundo que tu crees perfecto, que esta lleno de aventuras y cosas mejores, se convertirá en tu cárcel… y nunca podrás salir._

_De todas formas, te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo… amor mío. Te amo, y espero que encuentres eso que buscas ya que mi amor no fue suficiente para ti. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. Te Amo CC, y nunca lo dejare de hacer._

_Tu eterno y fiel sirviente,_

_Niles A. Brightmore._

Al terminar de leer la carta, CC se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo llorando histéricamente. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Quería morir, librarse de ese dolor tan grande que sentía en su corazón.

"Porque he sido tan estúpida!" se decía así misma. Niles era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y lo dejo escapar.

"Por que eres una maldita cobarde CC Babcock!" Le contestaba su conciencia. "Ese hombre te ama, te adora, y no quería nada mas que pasar el resto de su vida demostrándolo. Pero tu y tu maldita cobardía lo han apartado de ti para siempre!"

"Pero que debo hacer? El es… solo un sirviente. Babcock y sirvientes no se mezclan" respondía CC a su conciencia.

"Ha! No me hagas reír! Contéstame CC, eso en verdad importa? En realidad te importa un carajo lo que tu madre o tus parientes piensen de ti? Tu sabes que eso es solo una excusa barata. A ti nunca te ha importado lo que tu madre diga o piense… Por que no aceptas de una vez y por todas que tu amas a ese mayordomo?"

"Am… amarlo, dices? No… No, eso no es posi… posible… o si?" Entonces CC realizo que su conciencia tenia razón. Era impresionante, pero ella amaba a Niles. Nunca se sentía mas feliz que cuando estaba con el. Los insultos que ambos se lanzaban la hacían sentir mas viva que nada. En ningún otro sitio se sentía mas segura que en sus brazos cuando bailaban en una de esas raras ocasiones en que salían juntos. Ese beso de hace un par de años en la sala de la mansión había sido algo explosivo. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. "Si… lo amo." Acepto por fin, y no le importaba si Niles era un sirviente o si era un abogado. No le importaba nada.

Con eso se paró de un brinco. Salió corriendo de la oficina hacia la cocina en busca de Maxwell.

Cuando abrió bruscamente la puerta de la cocina casi provoca que Max tuviera un ataque cardiaco y que Fran se fuera en labor prematura.

"CC! Por el amor de Dios, que sucede?!" Le pregunto un Maxwell sobresaltado.

"A donde se fue Niles?" Pregunto ella, casi a gritos.

"Que? Para que quieres saber?" Fran pregunto con un tono de voz frío que sorprendió a Max.

"Mira Nan… Fran. Se que en estos momentos me odias y no deseas mas que aniquilarme. Créeme, yo me siento igual. Pero por favor, necesito encontrar a Niles ahora mismo! Tengo que decirle que lo amo!" Esto ultimo lo grito, y se sorprendió con la facilidad que las palabras salieron de su boca.

De mas esta decir que Max y Fran estaban sorprendidos. Actualmente, atónitos, estupefactos son palabras que concuerdan mas con como se encontraban en ese preciso instante.

Fran fue la primera que logró salir de su estado de shock. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… Aunque aun tenia sus dudas sobre CC y no le creía completamente, no podía evitar sentirse feliz pensando que talvez, después de todo, las cosas se arreglarían y Niles se quedaría con ellos.

"Salio de aquí hace mas o menos una hora. Iba en camino al aeropuerto, pero no nos dijo hacia donde viajaría. Puedes llevarte el carro para que no pierdas tiempo esperando por un taxi." Diciendo esto se apresuro a pararse antes de que CC pudiera irse. "Escucha Señori… CC. Si esto es una broma hacia Niles, y lo hieres mas de lo que ya esta… te juro que te mato." Dijo esto ultimo con una seriedad tan profunda y una mirada tan penetrante que CC no dudo que fuera cierto. Le entregó las llaves a CC y fue a sentarse, nuevamente, al lado de su marido. Max aun estaba sentado con la boca abierta, sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No te preocupes Fran, yo también me mataría si le causo mas dolor a Niles" Y con esto salió a toda prisa por la puerta trasera de la cocina y corrió hasta el garaje. Se monto en el carro y arrancó hacia el aeropuerto, rogándole a Dios y a cualquier deidad en los cielos que lograra llegar antes de que Niles se fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del Autor: Primero que nada deseo disculparme por la tardanza. Ha pasado casi una semanda desde la ultima vez que subí un capitulo. He estado muy ocupada terminando trabajos de la escuela y lidiando con unos problemas en el hogar. Espero que encuentren un poquito de consideración en sus corazones y perdonen a esta pobre y mediocre escritora frustrada.**

**Segundo, quisiera dedicar este capitulo a varias personas. Primero a esos que me ayudaron, dándome ideas para terminar ese excusa barata de anfictión: Claire [aka LongVodka], mi queridísimo Nekoide [gracias dude, por ser mi inspiración] y a Suzy [Así se escribe Neko? LOL]. También quisiera dedicárselo a mi querida amiga Mary [MariSeverus]. Niña, no se si lees mis historias o no ya que son de Nanny y no de Harry Potter, pero esto va para ti. Recuerda, dale tiempo al tiempo que todo se resolverá. En mi tendrás apoyo 24/7. Cuídese niña, ¡se le quiere!**

**Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, gracias a todos ustedes por continuar leyendo mi fic. Gracias ChocoLover, Rei [eres como que súper awesome], Haley, Triple L, Christine [Ichbin], beMMADfabulous, negschainsaw, Daphne Crane, Grimm, MiszDaniiBoO, Freddygirl, y a todos los demás. Ustedes son la HOSTIA!**

**Ya, he escrito mucha blah blah. Hahaha. Aquí les dejo mi ultimo capitulo de "Otra Continuación de Dummy Twins". Espero que sea de su agrado, y por favor, ¡dejen un reviews! Me hacen feliz y en realidad necesito algo de felicidad ahora mismo.**

**Without wax,**

_**Laura.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo mis ideas. Parte de la escena en el aeropuerto fue inspirada por la película "Good Luck Chuck"… creo que es esa, ¿verdad?**

* * *

Niles acababa de entregar sus maletas y ahora, con un paso lento y agotado como de un hombre el cual tiene todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, se dirigía hacia el terminal. Había decido comprar un boleto de avión hacia Inglaterra. Se quedaría con sus padres hasta que se decidiera que hacer con su vida. Era lo mas sencillo, lógico, y lo mas razonable que podía hacer en ese momento. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de que lo que hacia era incorrecto, como si irse no fuera la mejor opción. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía quedarse y soportar la humillación de haberle propuesto matrimonio no una, ni dos, ni tres, sino cuatro veces a CC Babcock, la Princesa de hielo. Por lo tanto no tenia otra opción sino que irse.

Con esos pensamientos siguió caminando hacia el terminal de donde saldría su avión.

*****************

CC no tardo mas de 20 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto. Iba guiando como una completa desquiciada, sin importarle que le dieran una multa de transito. Pero para su sorpresa no había ningún policía a la vista y el transito estaba increíblemente liviano considerando la hora del día. Eso era definitivamente una señal de que debía encontrar a Niles y no permitirle salir de su vida… o eso pensaba.

Al llegar al aeropuerto hizo lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho usando su sentido común. Corrió hacia el recibidor y pregunto por los vuelos hacia Inglaterra.

"Buenas, en que puedo ayudarle" Le pregunto la joven recepcionista.

"Si, buenas. Estoy buscando por los vuelos mas cercanos que tengas hacia Inglaterra" Preguntó CC con algo de desespero.

"Muy bien" contestó la joven mientras verificaba en su computadora por los vuelos. CC no paraba de moverse, estaba inquieta y desesperada por encontrar a Niles. Sin mencionar que su estomago estaba revuelto por el nerviosismo que le provocaba ver a Niles, y el terror que sentía al pensar que no lo alcanzaría.

"Bueno, tengo dos vuelos hacia Inglaterra en estos momentos" Le dijó la recepcionista." Uno sale en aproximadamente 25 minutos y el otro en 40 minutos"

"Mire, estoy buscando a una persona. De seguro que el compró un boleto hacia Inglaterra, pero no sabría cual es. Su nombre es Niles Brightmore, dígame en que vuelo se ira." Pidió CC, tratando de sonar lo mas dulce posible. De nada le serviría pelear co la recepcionista y perder valioso tiempo.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo darle esa información" Le contestó seriamente la joven, dando a entender que la decisión era final.

"Mierda… bueno, pues tendré que ir a buscarlo. ¿En que terminal están los vuelos?" Preguntó CC con un dejo de impaciencia y empezando a molestarse.

"Lo siento señorita, pero no puede pasar a ningún terminal sin un boleto de avión del respectivo vuelo."

"Pues déme uno de cada vuelo. ¡Y apresúrese por favor!" Contestó CC entregando su tarjeta Platinium de American Express, ya algo molesta.

"Solo nos quedan dos asientos de primera fila señorita."

"Claro, que sorpresa." Dijo sarcásticamente "… No importa, démoslo ya!"

"Bueno, serán 15,000 dólares" le dijo la joven a CC, ofreciéndole un sonrisa.

"_¡Mas vale que encuentre a ese desgraciado mayordomo o yo misma lo mato! ¡Me ha costado 15,000 dólares!" _Pensaba CC pero sin dudarlo le entrego la tarjeta a la joven.

"¿Cuantas maletas llevara consigo señorita?"

"Ninguna, solo mi cartera" contestó CC, ya completamente enfadada por la impertinencia de esta joven.

"De acuerdo, aquí tiene sus boletos. Que tenga un buen viaje." Dijo la joven aun sonriendo.

"Si, si, lo que usted diga." Dijo CC y tan pronto le fueron entregado los boletos salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el terminal, olvidando su tarjeta Platinium. Bueno, luego se daría cuenta.

*****************

Mientras, Niles esperaba sentado a que fuera su turno de abordar el avión. Había tenido suerte, solo quedaban dos vuelos hacia Inglaterra ese día y con muy pocos asientos libres. Mientras esperaba Niles jugueteaba con sus manos, como siempre hacia cuando estaba meditando. _"¿Seria prudente irse? Aun tenia tiempo de cancelar todo y regresar a la mansión… No… Lo mejor era irse y desaparecer de la vida de Babcock para siempre. Después de todo ella no lo quería en su vida…" _

Niles suspiro profundo… Con suerte toda la pesadilla acabaría pronto.

*****************

CC estaba corriendo por el aeropuerto como una loca, pero en realidad no le importaba lo que pensaran de ellas. Debía avanzar, pronto el vuelo saldría y perdería a Niles.

Al llegar al detector de metales se apresuro por entrar pero la detuvieron.

"Señora, debe quitarse los zapatos y ponerlos en la maquina de rayos X junto a su cartera." La detuvo un hombre bastante grande, fuerte, de piel oscura.

CC gruño "Escúcheme, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Yo soy CC Babcok, ¡déjeme pasar! Debo encontrar a alguien"

"Lo siento señora, sin excepciones. Todos deben colocar sus pertenencias en la maquina." Dijo el hombre obstruyéndole el paso.

"¡Rayos, de acuerdo!" Dijo una CC enfurecida, colocando su cartera y los zapatos en la maquina. Cuando trato de pasar el detector de metales sonó. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora que sucede?"

"Señora. Debe colocar todos los objetos de metal en un envase y pasarlos por la maquina. Eso incluye correas, prendas, llaves, teléfonos celulares, et cetera." Le contestó el hombre.

CC rápidamente te quito todas las prendas y saco las llaves que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando iba a colocar las cosas en un envase el hombre de piel oscura la detuvo.

"Señora, esos objetos van en los envases pequeños, no lo grandes. Colóquelos en un envase pequeño."

CC sentía que si no terminaba con esta pesadilla pronto seria capaz de matar al morón que la estaba atrasando. Si por culpa de ese tarado perdía su oportunidad de alcanzar a Niles de seguro correría sangre en el aeropuerto. CC coloco todos los artículos en el envase Pequeño, paso por el detector a toda prisa y una vez le permitieron el paso salio corriendo nuevamente sin recoger ninguna de sus pertenencias, ni si quiera sus zapatos.

Le faltaba el aire. Sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón bajo el sol en pleno verano. Le dolían las piernas y los pies de tanto correr, pero no se detendría. Tenia que parar a Niles.

Cuando por fin llego al terminal entregó su boleto y entró rápidamente al avión. Ya todos los pasajeros estaban sentados, solo faltaban algunos por terminar de acomodar sus maletas en los cubículos arriba de los asientos. Recorrió todas las filas de asientos, pero no encontró a Niles.

"¡Me cago en la puta madre de todos!" Grito en voz alta, sorprendiendo a una pareja de ancianos que se encontraban cerca de ella. Enfurecida y apunto de matar a alguien salio corriendo del avión antes de que cerraran la puerta y se dirigió hacia el terminal del otro vuelo que saldría hacia Inglaterra.

Solo tenia unos quince minutos para llegar… debía correr, correr como si su vida dependiera de ello… correr como si la persiguieran unos lobos feroces… correr como Forrest Gump… "_¡Corre CC, corre!"_ escuchaba su mente gritarle.

*****************

Niles estaba acomodando su maleta de mano en el cubículo sobre su asiento. Ya todos habían abordado el avión y solo esperaban a que se terminaran de acomodar los pasajeros.

"_Pronto toda la pesadilla terminara, y no volveré a saber de la bruja por quien sabe cuanto tiempo" _Se decía así mismo. Pero en vez de sentirse aliviado sentía como una parte de el moría. Niles no regresaría a Inglaterra, Niles no iría a ningún lado… Niles se había quedado en New York, en la mansión de los Sheffield y con la "Bitch de Broadway"… Un cuerpo vacío como el de un zombie era lo que se dirigía a Inglaterra…. Su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Dejando una ultima lagrima correr sus mejillas, Niles se acomodo en su asiento esperando las instrucciones del piloto. Cuando… se dio cuenta… estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

*****************

CC llegó justo cuando estaban cerrando las puertas hacia el avión.

"¡No! ¡¡Esperen, deben dejarme entrar!!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió aun más rápido, si eso era posible.

"Lo siento, ya hemos cerrado. Nadie mas puede pasar." Le dijeron las personas que acababan de cerrar la puerta, destruyendo así las esperanzas de CC.

"¡No, ustedes no entienden! ¡Tengo que entrar!" Empezó a gritar CC, golpeando la puerta tratando de entrar.

"Señora, cálmese." Le decía una mujer, mientras ella y otro hombre traban de aguantar a CC.

"¡No! Niles… ¡¡NILES!! Déjenme entrar, tengo que detenerlo! ¡No se puede ir sin saber que lo amo!" Gritaba CC una y otra vez. Lloraba, pataleaba, incluso mordió al hombre que la estaba aguantando. "¡¡¡¡¡Niles, Niles, NILES!!!!! ¡Detente, no puedes irte! ¡¡¡Por favor, NILES!!!"

Pero ya era muy tarde… el avión ya había empezado a salir.

Destruida CC se derrumbo en el suelo… y lloró. Lloró como un niño llora cuando se le muere su mascota. Todo fue una causa perdida… Tanto trabajo para nada. Niles estaba dentro del avión de camino a Inglaterra y CC nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba.

El personal del aeropuerto trataron de levantar a CC del suelo, pero esta no lo permitía. Solo los empujaba, gritando entre sollozos que la dejaran en paz. Quería que la dejaran sola. Solo quería llorar, llorar por eso que acababa de perder… llorar por que la única oportunidad de felicidad en su vida se había escapado… llorar porque su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazo… mas bien molido.

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

"He… di.. Di… dicho que qui… qui… quiero que me dejen en PAZ." Gritó entre su llanto mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

"Quien pensaría que viviría para ver el día en el que la Princesa de Hielo se derretiría." Escuchó esa voz gruesa, barítono, con un profundo acento ingles. "Vaya espectáculo que haz formado Babcock."

Levantó su cabeza en dirección a la voz. "¿Niles? ¿En serio eres tu?" preguntó sorprendida, pensando que era solamente una ilusión creada por su mente.

"No Babs, soy el hada madrina de los dientes. ¿Qué tu crees?" Dijo el con su tono sarcástico mirándola a los ojos. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Niles le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella miró la mano y vacilantemente la tomo. Una vez de pie frente a el pudo notar que sin sus tacos Niles la sobre pasaba por al menos dos pulgadas.

Algo nerviosa y tímida le dijo, manteniendo su mirada al suelo, "Pensé que te habías ido"

Niles nunca a había escuchado hablar así… tan inocente… parecía una niña pequeña, sola, perdida y asustada. No pudo evitar ablandarse ante tal bella criatura.

"No, me monte en el avión pero luego decidir salir. No podía irme." Le contestó con un tono suave.

CC levantó la vista hacia Niles, con lagrimas aun bajándole por las mejillas. Vio como los ojos que antes brillaban con un resplandor azul ahora se veían apagados, opacos… sin vida.

"¿Y que haces tu aquí?" Le preguntó Niles. CC bajo nuevamente la mirada, evitando sus ojos. A pesar de sentirse aliviada de verlo aun en New York, toda su valentía y coraje se había ido. No sabia como explicarle por que estaba allí.

Niles se acerco a ella y colocó su mano bajo su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. "CC, te he preguntado algo. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Cuando nuevas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas Niles cubrió el rostro de porcelana de CC con sus manos y son sus pulgares le secó las lagrimas.

CC, con la voz quebrada, habló "He… he venido a decirte… que …. Que tienes razón. Todo lo que decía tu carta es verdad… Umm… No soy mas que una imbecil, una tonta…" trató de bajar su rostro pero las manos de Niles no se lo permitían.

"Se que tengo razón CC, no tenias que venir a decírmelo." Diciendo esto aparto del rostro de CC un mechón de cabello rubio, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. "¿Es eso todo lo que haz venido a decirme?"

CC lo miró directamente a los ojos, anonadada. Incapaz de pensar bien debido a la cercanía entre ellos. Pero no paso desapercibida la mirada de… ¿seria eso realmente amor lo que CC veía en sus ojos azules? Entonces decidió que ese era el momento. Debía decirle todo ahora, o nuca tendría la oportunidad.

Suspirando profundamente comenzó a hablar "No Niles…. No es todo lo que he venido a decirte. He venido a decirte que no solo tienes razón, si no que sé que nunca encontrare un amor mas sincero y honesto que el tuyo. Se que estos malditos estándares y estatus sociales solo hacen de mi vida una miseria, que si sigo con eso seré infeliz por el resto de mi vida. Admito que soy una maldita cobarde por no aceptar antes mis sentimientos hacia ti. Que el solo pensamiento de que te ibas y que pasaría el resto de mi vida sin ti me mata. Yo no quiero seguir así… Yo…" bajó su rostro tanto como se le era permitido y murmuro algo casi inaudible.

Niles no estaba seguro si había oído correctamente. Nuevamente la obligo a mirarle directo a los ojos y preguntó "¿Qué has dicho?

"Te amo" contestó ella, sencillo y simple.

Niles no podía creerlo. Ella pronuncio esas palabras con tanta seguridad y tan cariñosamente… De la forma mas sencillamente posible. Sentía como su corazón quería explotar de la alegría.

Con una enorme sonrisa se acerco mas hacia su amada. Bajo su cabeza y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso tan suave y tierno, completamente opuesto a ese que se habían compartido hace un par de años en la sala de la mansión. Era un beso lleno de dulzura, amor, promesas de un futuro mejor.

CC se quedo paralizada por un momento, pero luego que paso el shock empezó a participar del beso. Coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Niles para acercarlo mas a ella, mientras se derretía sobre el.

Aunque sin embargo no se atrevía a profundizar el tierno beso.

Niles los separo por un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Lagrimas recorrían su rostro nuevamente, pero esta vez de pura felicidad.

"Yo también te amo." Fue lo único que dijo, otorgándole esa juvenil sonrisa tan encantadora.

Ella también sonrío y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado. Nuevas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, pero al igual que las que recorrían el rostro de Niles, estas lagrimas eran completamente de felicidad. Sentía que un gran peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Sentía su corazón brincar. Tenia ganas de correr, gritar, cantar, bailar. ¡Se sentía viva!

Nuevamente cerró la distancia entra ambos, cerrando los ojos y besando a Niles. Esta vez el beso fue mas profundo, mas feroz, mas apasionado.

Niles la abrazaba fuertemente, por temor a que desapareciera. La sensación producida por ese beso era algo de otro mundo, espectacular. Podía jurar que veía los fuegos artificiales. Sensualmente recorrió su lengua por el suave labio inferior de CC, pidiéndole entrada. CC, felizmente, le permitió tal entrada. Sus lenguas bailaban en un baile erótico, en una lucha sensual, saboreando cada extremo de la boca del otro. No había mas nadie en el mundo, mas que ellos. No importada nada mas que ese beso. ¡Era el paraíso!

Pero, demasiado pronto según ellos, tuvieron que separarse por causa de la falta de oxigeno. No fue hasta ese momento cuando se percataron de la pequeña multitud que los observaba.

Niles, enrojecido, preguntó "¿Y ahora que haremos?"

CC, encantada por el rubor en la mejillas de Niles, sonrío y contestó. "Ahora nos iremos a casa Niles Andrew Brightmore."

Niles no pudo evitar mas que reír "Lo que usted diga, queridísima Chastity Claire Babcock. Pero primero vallamos a buscar sus zapatos." Y le dio otro beso en los labios antes de que esta pudiera protestar.

Cuando se separaron CC exclamó "¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Te sorprenderás de todo lo que se mi brujita." Y río suavemente.

"Hummm… no puedo esperar a ver que otras sorpresas tienes para mi… sirviente" Sonriendo le dio un ultimo beso… por el momento.

Y así, agarrados de la mano, salieron del aeropuerto, y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de CC, donde pasarían el fin de semana encerrados en el cuarto…. Imagínense lo que sucederá.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno, este final fue algo muy cursi y suckish, ¿verdad? Ni modo, ya me estaba cansando de esta historia. Estoy trabajando en otros fics, los cuales espero que sean mas de sus agrados. De cualquier forma, favor de dejar su comentario y/o critica constructiva en un review. ¡Mil gracias por leer!**

_**-Laura**_


End file.
